


The Last View?

by AmberJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt Derek, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Saving Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: It was hard for Stiles to turn around, because this would probably be their last view._________Set in episode 4x12.





	The Last View?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote as well as posted this oneshot in german long ago, right after the forth (and last good) season of Teen Wolf ended and I was devastated with Derek's goodbye.  
> And now I finally have the guts to post it. In English, which is not my first language, so please be gentle :)

"I'm ok. Go, find Scott. Save him!", Derek said in a broken voice.

Stiles wanted to follow Malia, but he turned around again to look back to Derek. He wouldn't be able to explain it later why he did turn back, but it seem right at that moment.

On the car ride to the abandon ruin of a church in the middle of the Mexican desert Stiles noticed the obvious change in the Hale. It was the way he tried to help Liam. The fear in his eyes as the young wolf started to lose control over his shift.

Stiles never noticed these changes in Derek before. Probably because these reactions, the calm nature wasn't there before.

Stiles looked straight into Derek's wide open, green eyes and ignored the tense face of the older man, the bloody hands, the heavy breathing. Stiles only focused on the eyes of the on the ground sitting Derek.

And what he saw in them he wouldn't consider possible a few month ago.

Derek was scared.

Not because of himself, but because of Scott.

Derek fixed his view desperately on Stiles and revealed that he knew in what kind of danger Scott and Kira currently were. Derek knew Kate after all. He knew her probably better than anyone else.

But there was something else in Derek's glance.

Stiles thought he could saw a rising hope in Derek's eyes. Hope in Stiles maybe? Hope that he would be able to find Scott just in time?

Stiles was impressed by the amount of feelings in the former wolf's eyes. Mostly because the eye contact between them only lasted for a few seconds.

Despite all the difficulties they had because of Derek over the last years, it was nearly impossible for Stiles to tear away the view from the Hale. 

Maybe because in that moment he knew one thing for sure.

This view could be the last between them.

 

******

 

What felt like thousand years later the load howl of a wolf rumbled through the old church's underground aisles and Stiles knew the howl could only meaned one thing.

The view he shared with Derek minutes before would not be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
